A Look Through Link's Eyes
by IceDragon26
Summary: A detailed look through Link's eyes about the last battle of the game. Thanks to ZeldaDragon for reveiwing and keeping this story going!
1. Showdown with Ganondorf

A Look Through Link's Eyes Chapter 1, Showdown with Ganondorf  
  
My heart was beating out of my chest. I ran up the red-carpeted stairs. This was the moment I had been waiting for; I was about to face Ganondorf! I ran farther and farther until I faced a big, golden door. Drawing the master sword, I flung it open. Ganondorf's evil laugh rang out.  
  
"You have no right to carry the force of courage. Return it to me!" he roared. With that he flung his arms apart and the windows around us shattered. He flung a dark stream of magic at me. I couldn't see anything.  
  
"Link!" I heard Navi's voice ring out. "I can't help you. He's surrounding you with dark magic; I can't get close. I'm sorry."  
  
I was on my own now. The black waves of magic stopped. Ganondorf lifted himself in to the air. He threw a ball of magic in my direction. I shifted to the side, but it hit me in the stomach and I was flung against the wall. Gasping for breath, I regained my footing and jumped out of the way, barely missing another attack. Ganondorf seemed to be recharging, he just hung in mid air, his cloak wrapped around him. I did the best thing I could think of, I pulled out my light arrows and nailed him in the stomach. He let out a cry of anguish and fell to the floor. I sprinted toward him and slammed him with the master sword. He flung me back and flew up in the air again. I rolled over, just missing another attack from Ganondorf. He still hung in the air, motionless, his cloak wrapped around him. I fired another arrow in his direction. It hit him. He fell to the ground, gasping. I ran toward him with all my might. I delivered a blow to him with the master sword. He cried out in agony and jumped in to the air. He lifted back his head and threw his arms up. A big, black circle started to charge between his hands. It grew very large until it was my size. Ganondorf roared and sent it at me. I closed my eyes and it surged in to my body. The ball sent me flying against the wall. Ganondorf laughed. "It's over, kid." He said. I just knelt there, on my knees. I took out my bow, and with all my strength, I hurled a light arrow at him. It hit him in the stomach and he winced in pain. I stood up and staggered over to Ganondorf. I sent the master sword in to his body and quickly pulled it out again. Ganondorf fell to his knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"The great Ganondorf." he whispered, his face eliminated in pain. "Beaten by a kid." Ganondorf coughed. "Link." He gasped and fell to the ground. It was over, he was gone, but where was Princess Zelda? 


	2. Out of the Castle

Chapter 2  
  
I stared at the man lying on the floor, Ganondorf. I had finally put an end to the suffering in Hyrule. A bright light appeared from the sky. I looked up. It was a diamond, and Princess Zelda was in it! The diamond fell from the sky and landed in front of me. It disappeared and Princess Zelda stood in front of me.  
  
"Link?" she said softly. She looked at her surroundings. She spotted Ganondorf and a grin spread across her face. "Ganondorf, pitiful man. Without the Triforce of power he." Zelda was cut off. The floor beneath us trembled. Zelda turned toward me. "With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to bring down the whole castle! Link, we must escape." Zelda turned and ran to a staircase that would eventually lead us to the castle entrance. We ran down the steps and came to a bolted door.  
  
"Now what do we do?" I cried out. Zelda concentrated on the door and lifted her hands above her head. The door raised and Zelda ran through with me on her heels. We entered a huge room and parts of the ceiling were falling around us. Dodging the falling ruble, we made our way to another door, which Zelda opened again. We ran through and we ended up outside at another staircase. We ran along until we reached another door. Zelda flung it open and we entered. It was a smaller room.  
  
"Link!" I heard Zelda cry out. A piece of ruble barely missed hitting me. Another one fell and landed on me. I fell to the ground.  
  
"Go ahead!" I yelled. Zelda nodded and went through another door.  
  
"Help me!" I heard her yell from the other room. I struggled to my feet and ran in to the room. A circle of fire surrounded Zelda, and two Stalfos stood ready to fight. I drew the master sword and charged at them. I slammed in to one of their shields and it shattered. I made a second attack and pierced the Stalfo's heart with the master sword. The other Stalfo was right behind me.  
  
"Link!" Zelda yelled. I rolled over to the right just as the Stalfo slammed his sword in to the ground. I slashed its side and it fell to the ground. The ring of fire disappeared. "Hurry!" Zelda exclaimed and opened another door. We ran through and ended up on a bridge. A Redead stood there. I ran ahead with the master sword. I hit it once, and that gave Zelda a chance to run by me and open the door to the next bridge. I turned to follow Zelda, but the Redead grabbed on to me. It started to suck the life out of me. It took be by surprise, and I dropped the master sword. I struggled to pry the Redead off of me. I began to feel weak. Slowly, I fell to my knees with Redead still on top of me. My eyes could no longer stay open. Suddenly, Princess Zelda was in front of me. She picked up the master sword and pierced the Redead. It gave a cry no mortal would want to hear. It fell, dead, to the ground. My eyes shut and I fell against the wall of the bridge. Zelda shook me awake.  
  
"Link, drink this." She said softly and put a bottle to my lips. It was sweet, Lon-Lon milk. I could feel it surge through my body. I slowly struggled to my feet. Zelda handed me the master sword and pulled me after her. We ran up some steps and reached the entrance of the castle. We ran through as the whole castle started to collapse. We watched it fall. Finally, the last layer hit the ground.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you back there." Navi sighed. Link smiled  
  
"It's over it's finally over." Zelda murmured. Suddenly there was a large noise and a groan from the ruins of the castle. Zelda stepped back. I drew the master sword. Maybe it wasn't over yet. 


End file.
